


Domestic

by Selfshippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Self Ship, Self-Insert, Selfship, Selfshipping, Short One Shot, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfshippy/pseuds/Selfshippy
Summary: Your favorite character (F/O) suggests that you should rest because you've been working too much.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Your F/O - favorite character's name / fictional other's name  
> Y/N - your name

"Are you tired?"

You look up at your F/O. They stand in the doorway, observing you as you sit on your bed idly browsing the internet on your phone/laptop/tablet.

"I guess," you reply and your voice itself is full of fatigue. Work/school has been just too hard recently.

Your F/O hums thoughtfully.

"Why don't you just lie down and relax then while I do everything else."

You blink at them, confused and drowsy. "What do you mean?"

Instead of saying anything they go toward you and sit down next to you, their arms wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you into a gentle embrace. Your F/O kisses you on the temple and strokes your hair tenderly.

"I mean that you work hard and you need rest. You push yourself so much to the point of absolute exhaustion but you need to be able to take a break every now and then. I'm here to support you no matter what you choose to do but if you're not careful with yourself you're going to burn out and get drained very soon."

You're silent for a few moments. You can't disagree but...

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you get rest while I make a nice meal for you and take care of all the chores. And not only for today. Sharing the tasks works well but I don't mind doing everything else if it's for you. Especially when you need it." They smile. "I'm sure you'll agree that getting rest right now sounds better than cooking or cleaning."

"I mean... it does sound nice..." you can't help but agree. "But you work hard too. I don't want you to exhaust yourself instead."

Your F/O shakes their head. "That won't happen. I promise. I want to do that and take at least some of your worries away so you have at least a bit more free time to focus on yourself. Alright?"

Frankly, you're too tired to argue. You smile weakly and nod.

"Thank you, F/O. I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N."


End file.
